Appearances are Deceiving
by CreativeDragon13
Summary: Sienna Wood, the girl that no one knew about, the girl that was friend and foe to all. Her loyalty swayed to either side, going to the brink of death for each before launching back into the game of life. Elijah had found her, and he knew she was something else. He was her dark knight, and she was his salvation, whether they would know or not. Of course she had to grow up first.


**A/N- Hello my baby birds, here is a little one shot that I've had in my possession for a bit. I thought I'd upload it and see if you liked it or not, this meaning if you want me to continue leave a review saying so or what you liked and didn't like about it. I try to meet what you guys would love to see, I'm surely up for most things in this crazy world!**

* * *

Elijah was sitting on her window sill as she walks in, a short gasp coming from her as she relaxes knowing it's him. She shakes her head slightly and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his waist gently.

"You are utterly terrifying sitting in my room with the lights off, what if I thought you were a murder?" She asks him with a small smile and climbed on to the seat with him, sitting in between his legs.

"Well, I am so it would do no good to scream now. I have to go soon, I thought I'd come to tell you rather than letting you live life sulking from depression when I go." He states, staring out into the stars making her sigh lightly.

"You didn't think to tell me earlier, or I don't know when you figured that out?" She crosses her arms and nudges him gently with her elbow making him glance at her, a small smirk crosses his lips.

"You are far too young and incompetent to understand it all, you are just a girl Sienna." He counters and makes her frown looking up at him with blazing blues eyes.

"You're the worst Elijah, I am not some child you can say to leave you alone and forget about this!" She whispers angrily at him and pokes his chest with a sharp, pointed nail. "I won't forget about what has happened, even if you compel me you said it yourself, _I am special_ whether you chose to listen or not."

Elijah just glances away bringing a hand to rest on her shoulder, his long fingers running through her dirty blonde hair. "I know you are special and I will stick by that Sienna, you need to live your life to the fullest and that will be without me. Choose your fate as it may be, sulk for centuries or live a normal high school life and forget me." He boldly says as he pays no attention to the fuming young girl beside him.

"I hate you." She whispers and clenches her fists at her sides, "You don't even care about me!" her soft voice echoes around them causing him to stare at her. His dark eyes watching as she got up from her seat and walked to her bureau, pulling out her night clothes.

"Just so you know it's rude to stare when a minor gets undressed, says the girl to the original vampire sitting in her room. Her fuming rage radiates a darkness around her and she throws a pillow at him as she tells this tale." She laughs and smacks him hard with a plush, pink pillow.

He grips it in his hand and pulls making the small girl fall into him with a dark flush coating her skin, "The old, ancient vampire pulled the pillow and down the girl toppled. Her body flush to his as she tries to escape his deadly wrath, which only meant they had the time in the universe to stand still and argue with unhappy words." he chuckles and picks her up holding her in his lap.

"So the blushing girl sat there contemplating whether she should hit the older man, in the jaw or in the stomach. Therefor she resorted to staying calm and watched his moves with a keen eye, though her pillow long forgotten on the floor." Sienna smiles at him and he returns it surprising her slightly, settling into a comfortable silence.

It had always been this way between the two of them, it never changed no matter the issue at hand. They'd end the night with a story telling of the present and just watch the night with calm thoughts, or so they thought. This night was different somehow to others they'd shared, although they've known each other for quite some time it made it all too real for them both.

The impending doom that would foreshadow their lives until the end of time. Sure he was a thousand year old vampire and only a certain dagger coated in ash could kill him, though Sienna the perfect little human girl. All of fourteen and not yet understanding enough to comprehend what's to happen, too oblivious to see what had already started.

And so they sit in total deafening silence, not ignoring each other but simply being. It was comforting in some cliché terrible chick flick kind of way, the ones where you would zone out and your eyes would fill with tears because of certain scenes. That's how this was for them, they could say anything and start up another worded war, but they remained quiet and stared off.


End file.
